Cinderella (character)/Gallery
Images of Cinderella from the film. External Galleries Promotional Images ''Cinderella'' Cinderella new picture.jpeg Cinderella servant.jpg Cinderella pr.jpg|Cinderella's slippers Cinderella and her friends.jpg|Cinderella and her friends. Cinderella and Bruno.png|Cinderella and Bruno. Cinderella is going to the ball.jpg|Cinderella is going to the ball. Cind.jpg|Cinderella is running from the ball Cinderella twirl.jpg Cinderella and her coach.jpg holding her slipper.jpg Cinderella and fairy godmother.jpg Cinderella is wonder.jpg Cinderella Redesign 2.jpg Cinderella Redesign 3.jpg Cinderella Redesign 5.jpg Cinderella and Prince Charming.jpg Cinderella Wallpaper 2.jpg Cinderella Curtsy Wallpaper.jpg Cinderella DVD.jpg A-Special-Appearence-by-Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella in Sofia the First Ralph Breaks the Internet Disney Princesses.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpeg RBTI Japanese Poster 2.jpeg RBTI - Latin America Poster.jpg ''Cinderella'' (2015) Cinderella-2015-Textless.jpg CinPrince2015Textless.jpg Cinderella with prince kit.png Cinderella (2015) - Promotional Image - Cinderella and Prince Charming.jpg ''Once Upon a Time'' Once Upon a Time - Season 7 - Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella's second iteration Once Upon a Time - Season 7 Poster.jpg Renders Cinderella_Diamond.png Cenicienta.8.png Cenicienta.4.png Cenicienta.5.png Cinderellaprincess.jpg Tiara Cinderela.JPG Cinderella Tiara.png princesscinderella2.jpg cinderella.jpeg Cindaprince.png Cinderella-Pink-Dress.jpg cinderella bejeweled.png cinderella with rose.png cinderella on horse.png Cinderella Flower gown.jpg cindy in gold 01.png|Cinderella in Gold. cinderella garden.png|Garden of Beauty Cinderella cinderella 04.png cinderella 05.png cinderella bejeweled 02.png cindy sparkles.png cinderella011.png cinderella 07.png cinderella 08.gif cinderella 11.png|Winter Cinderella cinderella (1).png cinderella 12.png cinderella 13.png Cinderela2013.png Cinderella extreme princess photo.png|The Ultimate Cinderella Redesign cinderella with palace pet 2.png cinderella with palace pet.png cinderella1.jpg cinderella2.jpg cinderella3redesign.jpg cinderella4redesign.jpg cinderellanewpic.jpg Cinderella 2014.jpg Cinderella Redesign 10.jpg cinderellapose1.png cindy winter.png|Cinderella's Redesigned Winter Outfit royal Cinderella.png Cinderella dance.png Cinderella and pumpkin coach.png Cindy beauty.png Cinderellabarefoot.png Cinderellaridinghorse.png cinderella-and-mices.png Concept Art Gal cin development-art cin 447.jpg gal cin development-art cinderella-prince 447.jpg gal cin development-art cinderella 447.jpg gal cin development-art cinderella-fairy 447.jpg CinderellaEarlySkMB.jpg|A more Danish inspired design of Cinderella by Mary Blair. CinderellaDreamMB.jpg|Cinderella looking out to the castle, by Mary Blair. CinderellaMirrorMB.jpg|Cinderella looking in the mirror, by Mary Blair. CinderellaCoachMB.jpeg|The pumpkin becomes a magnificent coach, by Mary Blair. CinderellaTransformsMB.jpg|The Fairy Godmother transforms Cinderella, by Mary Blair. CinderellaPrinceMB.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming at the ball, by Mary Blair. CinderellaWorkDressMB.jpg|Work dress study by Mary Blair. CinderellaWorkDressMB2.jpg|Work dress study by Mary Blair. cinderella-1950-original-production-drawing.jpg|A sketch of cinderella with the invitation. Cinderella Ballgown Concept Art 1.jpg Cinderella Ballgown Concept Art 2.jpg Cinderella Concept Art 1.jpg Cinderella with the Glass Slipper Concept Art.jpg Cinderella and Fairy Godmother Concept Art 1.jpg Cinderella Concept Mary Blair.jpg|Cinderella prepares for her day's work by Mary Blair. M-blair-cinderella-concept-art4.jpg Cinderella-coach-castle-web.jpg Cinderella - Concept Art - Mary Blair - 1950.JPG Cinderella16.jpg CinderellaDress MarcDavis2.jpg|Cinderella dress concepts by Marc Davis. Cinderella MaryBlair6.jpg|Colorful designs of Cinderella by Mary Blair. CinderellaCel.jpg|An early color model cel featuring Cinderella and other characters. RBTI - Princess concept.jpg Video games ''Kingdom Hearts'' Cinderella.png|Cinderella in her maid outfit Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Cinderella (Dressed).png|Cinderella in her ballgown in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Cinderella KH.png|Cinderella in the original Kingdom Hearts game. Station Cinderella KH.png|Cinderella's emblem, as seen in Sora's awakening. DL Sprite Cinderella KHBBS.png Cinderella (Ripped Dress) KHBBS.png|Cinderella in her ripped dress. A Perfect Fit 01 KHBBS.png Artwork17 KHBBS.jpg Artwork19 KHBBS.jpg DL CinderellaAvatar1.png|Cinderlla's Sprite (BBS) DL CinderellaAvatar2.png|Cinderella's Sprite (BBS) Cinderella Formal Command Board KHBBS.png|Cinderella's playpiece on the Command Board. mmd kh cinderella by mmdmodelsall-d63hlt7.png Keep on Believing 01 (KHBBS) KHIIHD.png The Ball of Her Dreams 01 (KHBBS) KHIIHD.png Miscellaneous Cinderella GBA Screenshot.jpg|Cinderella in Cinderella: Magical Dreams. Meetcinderella.jpg|Cinderella and the mice in Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey. Cinderellycinderelly.jpg Bybyecinderella.jpg Disney-Princess-Enchanting-Storybooks-DS- .jpg Cinderella.JPG Game (1).jpg téléchargement.jpg 13 Cinderella - DMW.jpg|Cinderella in Disney Magical World. EmojiBlitzCinderella.png|Cinderella's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Cinderella Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Cinderella in Disney Magic Kingdoms. Disney Parks and other live appearances Cinderella HKDL 2012.jpg|Cinderella's new look at the Disney Parks. Cinderella Prince Charming It's a Small World.jpg|Cinderella with Prince Charming in the Hong Kong Disneyland version of It's a Small World. 12 Cinderella and Prince Charming Disney on Ice.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming in Disney on Ice. Princessliveaction.jpg Liveactiondisneystore2.jpg CinderellaandPrinceCharminginFullHouse.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming (played by Steve) in "Full House". FullHouse-DisneyParade2.jpg|Mickey, Cinderella, Snow White, Michelle, and Stephanie in the Disney Parade from "Full House". Kimmy,PrinceCharmingandCinderella.jpg|Kimmy, Prince Charming, and Cinderella. CinderellaandPrinceCharminginTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming in The Twelve Days of Christmas. Prince charming.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming Topiary 660 x 395 Disney Live 2012.jpg|Cinderella with Snow White and Belle in "Three Classic Fairy Tales". Disney Dream Portrait Series - Cinderella - Where Every Cinderella Story Comes True.jpg|Scarlett Johansson as Cinderella in the Disney Dream Portrait Series. 25 - Cinderella.jpeg|Cinderella's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg|Cinderella among the cast of "Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure Tour". Cinderellastainedglassonstairs.jpg Herbie 3.jpg|Cinderella with Mickey, Goofy, and Herbie. tdrcinderellawedding.jpg|Themed wedding at Tokyo Disney Resort. Cinderella and Elena.jpg|Cinderella with Princess Elena. Small World Cinderella.jpg Disney's Twice Charmed - Believe in Me.jpg|Cinderella along with Prince Charming in the beginning of the song, "Believe in Me" from Twice Charmed. Printed Media Cinderella & pumpkin.jpg The Lost Tiara book.jpg|Cinderella in "The Lost Tiara". Cinderella Read and Sing Storybook.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Book of Secrets.jpg Cinderella Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo Book.jpg Favdisprincess2 1.jpg Drawprinc4.jpg Drawprinc1.jpg Sofia the First Japanese Magazine Cover.jpg|Disney Fan Magazine (Japanese Cover) Disney Princess - Make a Wish.jpg Disney Princess - What Makes a Princess?.jpg Disney Princess - Happily Ever After.jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Cinderella (1).jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Cinderella (2).jpg Disney Princess - A Horse to Love - Cinderella (5).jpg Disney Princess - A Horse to Love - Cinderella (4).jpg Disney Princess - A Horse to Love - Cinderella (3).jpg Disney Princess - A Horse to Love - Cinderella (2).jpg Disney Princess - A Horse to Love - Cinderella (1).jpg Disney Princess - A Horse to Love - (Cover).jpg Ultimate Sticker Collection Tsum Tsum.jpg Cinderela caderno.jpg|Cinderella copybook Cinderela.jpg Cinderella stickers.jpg|Cinderella stickers Shopping.jpg Dazzling-Dreams-Parragon-Books.jpg Little Cinderella 2.jpg Little Cinderella 1.jpg Little Cinderella 3.jpg Little Cinderella 5.jpg Little Cinderella 4.jpg little Cinderella 6.jpg Kilala Princess volume 5.jpg Kilala Princess volume 3.jpg 978-3-8401-5541-3.ANS .012.jpg|Cinderella calendar.jpg ''Cinderella'' Disney-Cinderella-Storybook.jpg Cinderella bgb front.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 1.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 2.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 3.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 4.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 5.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 6.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 8.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 9.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 10.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 11.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 12.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 13.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 14.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 15.jpg Merchandise CinderellaACDoll.jpg|Animator's Collection Cinderella Doll. Cinderella_Designer_Doll.jpg|Cinderella Designer Doll Cindrella Pin.jpg|Trading Pin Disney-Theme-Park-Candyland.png Cinderella WDCC 01.jpg|WDCC cinderellaplate.jpg cinderella shoes.jpg cinderella toy.jpg Luciferncindy.png cinderellawedding.png Cinderella Singingdoll.png|Cinderella Singing Doll Cinderella Classic Doll.png|Cinderella Classic Doll Cinderella Wedding Snowglobe.jpg Cinderella_2012_Holiday_doll.jpg|Cinderella 2012 Holiday doll Cinderella_2012_Holiday_Doll_Boxed.jpg Missouri Pin.jpg Cinderella_Sparkling_Doll.jpg Cinderella_Sparking_Doll_Boxed.jpg Cinderella_Sparkling_Doll_2012.jpg Cinderella doll.jpg Cinderella_Sparkling_Doll_2013.jpg Cinderella_Sparking_Doll_2013_Boxed.jpg Cinderella_2012_Diamond_Edition_Doll.jpg Cinderella_2012_Diamond_Edition_Doll_Boxed.jpg princess braclet.jpg Cinderella 004-1.jpg Cinderella vinylmation.jpeg Princess notebook.jpg Princess dolls.jpg Princess charms.png disney plushes.png cinderella plush.jpg Disney Cinderella's Musical Gown Waterglobe.jpg Disney Cinderella's Musical Gown Waterglobe-2.jpg Cinderella Disney snow globe.jpg Disney Cinderella Snowglobe This is Love Musical Light Up Slipper Rare-2.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella Jaq Gus Snowglobe Water Globe Glass Dome Figure.jpg cinderella bookmark.jpg Cinderella_Royal_Debut_Disney_Gift_Card.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella and Horse.jpg Disney Signature Collection Cinderella Doll.jpg DISNEY Little Kingdom MAGICLIP™ Fashions Giftset.jpg DISNEY Little Kingdom MAGICLIP™ Playset.jpg DISNEY Princess Cinderella Story Collection.jpg DISNEY Princess GLITTER 'N LIGHTS CINDERELLA DOLL.jpg Disney Princess MAGICLIP™ Collection.jpg cinderella-holiday-princess.jpg disney-princess-cinderella-royal-style-doll.jpg My First Cinderella Doll.jpg ballgown-surprise-cinderella-doll.jpg Magiclip cinderella doll.jpg Sing along cinderella doll.jpg Wardrobe-set-cinderella.jpg Royal tea cinderella and belle.jpg DOLL-DISP-CHAR-CIND-FAIRYTALE_WEDDING.jpg Cinderella_Singing_Doll_and_Costume_Set.jpg Cinderella_Singing_Doll_and_Costume_Set_Boxed.jpg Cinderella_Disney_Store_2012_Wedding_Doll.jpg Cinderella_Disney_Store_2012_Wedding_Doll_Boxed.jpg Cinderella_2012_Wedding_Plush.jpg Cinderella_Nightshirt_For_Girls.jpg Cinderella_2012_Disney_Store_Doll_Set.jpg Cinderella_2012_Disney_Store_Doll_Set_Boxed.jpg Cinderella_2014_Plush.jpg Cinderella_Jewelry_Box.jpg Cinderella_2012_Stationary_Kit.jpg Cinderella_2012_Limited_Edition_Doll.jpg Cinderella_2012_Limited_Edition_Doll_Boxed.jpg Cinderella_2012_Reusable_Tote.jpg Cinderella_2014_Disney_Store_Doll.jpg Cinderella_2014_Disney_Store_Doll_Boxed.jpg Cinderella-DP-MagiClip.jpg Cinderella_2012_Animators_Doll_Set.jpg Cinderella_2012_Animators_Doll_Set_Boxed.jpg Cinderella_2013_Disney_Animators_Doll.jpg Cinderella_2013_Disney_Animators_Doll_Boxed.jpg Cinderella_Mini-Doll_Set.jpg Cinderella_Charm_Bracelet.jpg Cinderella_2014_Disney_Animators_Doll_Boxed.jpg Disney_Fairytale_Designer_Collection_-_Cinderella_and_Prince_Charming_Dolls.jpg Disney_Fairytale_Designer_Collection_-_Cinderella_and_Prince_Charming_Mug.jpg CinderellaPouch_Japan.jpg DISNEY Princess Cinderella Fairy-tale Scene Play Set.jpg Swarovskicinderella.jpg Cinderella 2015 doll.jpg|Cinderella 2015 doll Cinderella Limited Edition Pin Set - Live Action Film 05.jpg Cinderella Limited Edition Pin Set - Live Action Film 02.jpg DSBcinderella12.jpg DScinderellaLE12.jpg DScinderellawedding12.jpg Disney-Princess-purse-and-gloves.jpg DSCinCostumeS14.jpg DSCindCostumeS14.jpg Cinderella Forever Enchanted.jpg cinderellachristmasgreetingcard.png|Christmas gift pouch greeting card cinderellamirror1.jpg|Panel mirror cinderellamirror2.jpg|"It's not easy being a princess" panel mirror cinderellajewelrypouch.jpg|Jewelry pouch cinderellacurtains.jpg|Carriage curtains cinderellacurtains2.jpg|Dress transformation curtains cinderellaapron.jpg|Apron cinderellastainedglassiphonecase.jpg|Stained glass iPhone case cinderellaminitsumtsumset.jpg|Mini Tsum Tsum set cinderelladreamballcollection.jpg cinderellabagcollectionlesportsac.jpg Hallmark-D23-Prince-Cinderella-itty-bittys.jpg Cinderella Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Vinyl Tsum Tsum Cinderella Eeyore Marie.jpg Vinyl Tsum Tsum Dumbo Cinderella Daisy.jpg Vinyl Tsum Tsum Daisy Cheshire Cat Cinderella.jpg Cinderella Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg Japan Tsum Tsum Calendar 2016.jpg Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Vinyl Mystery Stack Series 2.jpg Cinderella 2016 Funko.jpg Tsum tsum mystery series 10.jpeg Disney Fairytale Designer Collection - Lady Termaine and Cinderella.jpg Disney Princess Holiday Cinderella.jpg|Disney Princess Holiday Cinderella Doll (2005) limited edition and comes with a commemorative glass slipper OH My Disney castle playset.jpeg RBTI Vanellope and Princess pins.jpg Rbti vanellope and princess doll set.jpg Miscellaneous Disney Princesses.jpg|Cinderella watching Princess Tiana's entrance at Disneyland Paris. Cinderella Wallpaper.jpg PrincessMagazineK.png|Cinderella in Elle Magazine! Bread-cinderella.jpg Minnie Mouse Cinderella.PNG Princess-app-cinderella.jpg DisneyPrincessHoroscopes.jpg CinderellaDisney.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg Cinderella Chalk.jpg Cinderella flag.png Cindy calendar.jpg diamond6.png Disney_Princess_Wallpaper_Ralph_Breaks_the_Internet.jpeg RBTI Stickers.jpg Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Cinderella galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries